


(artur) bonde söker bostad

by anarchosindicalist



Category: Original Work, mina vänner
Genre: F/M, Homelessness, M/M, adhd is hell of a drug guys, artur e fkn hemlös det är hela grejen, han typ suger av en äcklig gubbe men det har inte hänt en, nej jag kan inte stava keep scrolling, om ni läser tofflar jag er för den är bara för alva
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchosindicalist/pseuds/anarchosindicalist
Summary: Artur blir hemlös och måste hitta ett sätt att navigera i den nya världen han kastats in i. Hjälp honom genom att swisha mig pengar.
Relationships: alva/artur, artur/gunnars son, artur/nån random gubbe som heter gunnar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	(artur) bonde söker bostad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alva min fucking broder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alva+min+fucking+broder).



> (I den här historien finns inte corona ok jag fucking orkar inte)
> 
> (ja jag fattar att kronofogden inte typ ba hej vi tar ditt hus lmfaooooooo)

Det var en vanlig morgon och 18-åriga Artur Bonde satt hemma och spelade Minecraft när det plötsligt knackade på dörren. Han pausade spelet och sprang ner för trappan. Arturs föräldrar var inte hemma eftersom de skulle åka på semester till Öland. Givetvis trodde Artur att det var hans mamma och pappa som hade knackat på dörren, eller kanske någon granne. Men när han öppnade dörren var det inte hans kära föräldrar, eller någon granne. Det var kronofogden. 

“Hej, vi är här för att ta din bostad.” sa mannen som stod längst fram.

“V-va..?” sa Artur. Han var mycket förvånad.

“Du kan ju inte betala dina räkningar.”

“Men det är mina föräldrars hus… De betalar räkningarna.”

“Dina föräldrar?” Mannen höjde på ögonbrynet och Artur nickade. “Jasså de, ja de är döda.”

“Va?” Artur var mållös. “Du skämtar med mig? Det här måste vara ett skämt!”

Mannen förklarade att Arturs föräldrar hade dött i en bilolycka och att på grund av ett fel i systemet kunde inte Artur ärva några pengar. Han hade 15 minuter på sig att packa ihop allt han behövde och resten skulle tas om hand av svenska staten. Nu hade Artur alltså bara med sig några ombyten, sin laptop, sina AirPods, sin mobil, lite mat och några burkar Power King. Och sina laddare med sig såklart. Sommarlovet hade precis börjat och Artur hade ingen aning om vart han skulle ta vägen. Han hade ingen bostad, inget jobb och bara 10 000 spänn på kortet. Artur kom på att han kanske kunde bo hos några vänner ett tag. Det har skulle fixa sig snart och han ville verkligen inte berätta för sin flickvän Alva att han var hemlös. Hon kanske skulle göra slut med honom, tro att han bara hade råd med ett tortillabröd, han skulle inte klara sig då. Han skulle hänga sig direkt.

Första veckan kunde Artur bo hos sin vän Roger. Rogers mamma var snäll mot Artur och förstod hans situation. Artur sov på en madrass på golvet bredvid Rogers säng. Artur låg ofta och tänkte på Alva och hur besviken hon skulle bli om hon såg honom nu. Han ville inte att hon skulle få se honom nu när han inte ens hade en egen bostad. Med största säkerhet skulle hon skratta åt honom och lägga upp honom på Facebook med captionen “Tönt haha”. 

Snart skulle det goda ta slut. Artur kunde nämligen inte bo hos Roger mer. Han skulle åka till Hawaii med sin släkt. De önskade honom ett bra liv och skickade iväg honom med fem mackor han kunde äta på vägen. De var i alla fall goda.

Näste man på tur i Arturs bostadsjakt var Omar. Han kallades ibland för "Komar" för att han hade satt på en ko. Omars familj kom Iran och var ganska stränga vilket innebar att Artur inte kunde bo där så länge och efter sex dagar gick Omar fram till Artur. 

“Tyvärr Artur, det här går inte längre.”

“Men, Omar, snälla-”

“Nej Artur förlåt men du vet ju mamma hon är som en tiger,” Omar använde fingrarna som om de vore klor. “Rawr!”

“Aja…” då var det dags att packa ihop igen.

Den sista kompisen Artur bodde hos var Pelle en man som höll hus i en liten sunkig lägenhet. Pelle var en drug dealer och ägnade tiden som han inte spendera på att sälja knark med att knulla och langa sprit. Einar spelades genom hela trapphuset på högsta volym. Konstant. 

Lägenheten luktade rök och hasch och smakade inte särskilt aptitligt heller. Varje dag bjöd Pelle med sig en ny tjej hem och de hade ljudligt och våldsamt sex. Eller ja, tjej och tjej, Pelle var nämligen Stockholms största Milf Hunter och alla hans hemsläp var feta kvinnor över 45 som dessutom ofta var kraftigt berusade. Ibland brukade de tafsa på Artur i sömnen och det var då han bestämde sig för att han inte kunde bo där. Han kände sig så jävla äcklig när han gick ensam på Stockholms gator. Han lät nån äcklig hora som säkert hette fucking Birgitta eller nåt röra vid honom. Stackars Alva, hon förtjänar så mycket bättre. 

Artur gick in på ett fik och beställde en bulle och en kaffe. Han tog fram sin nästan urladdade telefon och skrev ett SMS till sin flickvän. Han skrev att han var tvunget att göra slut med henne, att hon förtjänade så mycket bättre och att Alva borde glömma bort honom. Bara sekunder efter att meddelandet hade skickats dog Arturs mobil. Han tittade på den svarta skärmen med tårar i ögonen och snart rann tårarna ner för hans haka. De rann ner från hans haka och ner på hans fina bulle. Bullen var alldeles lagom gyllenbrun och helt perfekt. Artur grät så kraftigt att hela hans kropp skakade. Plötsligt la någon en hand på hans axel.

**Author's Note:**

> jag?? efterbliven?? näää?? broor


End file.
